Conventionally, merchants who sell goods and/or services typically rely upon multiple separate and discrete systems for managing events that occur usually in a retail context. For example, a merchant may rely upon a first system sold by a first manufacture that manages checkout and point-of-sale (“POS”) purchases. The same merchant may also rely upon a second system sold by a second manufacture which monitors store activity and the number and type of patrons who may enter a facility operated by the merchant for selling the goods and/or services. The merchant may also have a third system sold by a third manufacture which monitors security and suspicious activity for the facility.
In such an exemplary scenario, the merchant must check-in with each of the three systems to monitor the ongoing activities of his or her retail facility. In many circumstances, the merchant must hire separate employees to monitor and manage each of the three separate systems. Even with three separate employees to manage each of the three separate systems, a merchant does not have all the tools he or she needs to prioritize and monitor the data generated by the three separate systems.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a method and system for synchronizing and prioritizing multiple disparate systems that may help merchants in a retail environment, such as those described above.